1. Technical Field
The present application relates to an accelerator feed arrangement configured to accelerate blow-molded pet beverage bottles from a linear conveyor to a rotary pet bottle sterilizing machine and minimize misalignment and jamming of blow-molded pet beverage bottles during transport from a linear conveyor to a rotary pet bottle sterilizing machine.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to an apparatus for container transport with a rotating infeed disk which grasps a container in its top mouth area.
Devices of this type are used in the beverage industry to feed containers such as PET containers, for example, to a container treatment plant such as a beverage filling plant, for example. For this purpose the containers are held in the vicinity of their heads, in the case of PET bottles on the encircling collar underneath the bottle opening and delivered to the container treatment machine via pneumatic conveyor systems for example. During this process, they must or should be accelerated to a sufficient speed for feeding into the treatment machine. In some systems, this acceleration is accomplished by infeed disks which grasp the bottle in the vicinity of the head and accelerate it by rotating it over a circular arc. At that point the bottles are then picked up by a downstream transport system and delivered to the machine at the increased speed.
In at least one possible embodiment of the present application, the guidance of the bottle in the head area makes possible a more secure transport of the bottle over long distances, regardless of the size of the bottle.
One disadvantage of some of the solutions, however, is that the bottles are not always or may not always transported reliably and smoothly, for example when high accelerations and high throughputs must or should be achieved. In those cases, bottles repeatedly tip over or become jammed.